The Brother's Adventure 2
by Trulightningman
Summary: My name is Xayvier Chapman, My Brother is Damyon Chapman. You've probably heard of him. The Famous Lightingman. He's known from this world to another. Equestria. He's tasked me with protecting Medicine Hat. Now I have to deal with balancing School, Being a Hero and Social time with my friends. (It's still odd to say that.) This takes place between Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks.
1. Chapter 1

I was jumping across rooftop looking for some crimes to stop. Rarity had finished my new costume yesterday  
[img] . _ [/img]  
I was just about to call of my patrol for the night when I heard some whimpering. To the normal person, It wouldn't have been audible. But I was not a normal Person. I had powers from the Outsider. I still needed to figure out why my brother and I attract such weird things. I turn to the alley where the whimpering was coming from and I look down. I saw a child.  
"A kid?" I whisper to myself. "Out this late at night?" I clench my fist and my mark begins to glow. I begin to blink down towards the kid. Once close enough. The kid begins to look up with teary eyes.  
"H-Hello? I-Is anyone there? I-I'm lost." That answered my question. I sigh. I land behind the kid and I rest my hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He looked behind himself and backed away from me. Crap, I forgot that my mask wasn't that nicest thing to see.[img] . /dishonoredvideogame/images/7/78/Corvo_Mask_Dis_2_ /revision/latest?cb=20161105133151[/img]  
[b]"Hey. I'm here to help. You said you were lost?"[/b] I ask gently. The Boy looked terrified, but he nodded. [b]"My name is Voidic. Where do you live, I'll bring you home." [/b]  
"T-Thirty T-Two Cactus Rose." He said timidly. I nod. I extend my hand.  
[b]"Hold on tight. Blink can be unpleasant to those that aren't used to it."[/b] He slowly grabbed my hand and I smile underneath my mask. I clench my other fist and it begins to glow. I then begin to Blink towards his house. He seemed terrified. He was holding onto my arm for dear life. Eventually, AFter about 10 or 12 blinks, we arrive at his house.  
[b]"Here we are. Come on."[/b] I gently bring him forward and knock on the door. The door immediately opened to a scared Mother and Father. They looked at me and then they looked at their child.  
"BEN!" They yelled as they hugged him. I smiled and got out of the way for them.  
"Thank you so much." The mother told me when his father had brought him inside. "Who are you?"  
[b]"My name is Voidic. The new protector of Medicine Hat"[/b]  
"Voidic?" The mother's eyes widen. "You were in the news a few times in the past 2 weeks. Everyone is saying that you thought yourself above the law. Even though the first thing you did was protect that woman from those three men."  
[b] "Yeah. Scars, Stitches and Bruises. I remember." [/b]  
"But you don't seem that bad. If you ever need anything. Just ask us."  
[b]"Well, I am kinda running out of food at my base. You wouldn't happen to have any extra, would you?"[/b]  
"Running out of food? Sure." She nods and motions for me to come inside. I do. I take off my shoes just like I would for my house.  
"Why don't you take off that mask?" The mother asked as we headed for the kitchen.  
[b]"Because my face is even more disturbing than my mask." [/b]  
"Oh come on, It can't be that bad." She waved it off as the father came downstairs.  
"Ben is asleep. He seemed happy to be back home. We have you to thank." He extended his hand towards me. I shake his hand and the two people notice the mark on my hand.[img] . /revision/latest?cb=20121021202005&format=original[/img]  
"What's that?" The father asks.  
[b]"It's what I used to bring your son back home."[/b]  
"Yes, But your face can't be that bad." The mother said dismissively. I glare at her through my mask, but she couldn't see it. I sigh.  
[b]"Fine."[/b] I reach up to my head and undo two latches at either side of my head. I undo it to reveal a scarred eye. I lower my hood to show half fried Navy Blue Hair.  
[img] [/img]  
"Oh... Yeah, that's bad." The woman winces.  
"Told ya," I say as I put my mask back on to my head and pull my hood back over. "Anyway. Could I have some food please for my base." The woman nods and runs into the kitchen. There's some clanging and rustling as she could be heard grabbing the extra food and putting it into a bag. I smile as she comes back out and hands me a bag of food.  
[b] "I thank you for your kindness. May Harmony shine brightly upon you." [/b] I do a two fingered salute and leave for my base. I tried not to be to fast for fear that the bag might break and the food tumbling out. I eventually get to the open window that I always leave open for myself when I got out on patrol. Only 6 people other than me know that I lived here. And those 6 were Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack and of course, the girl I liked the most. Pinkie Pie. I had only been with them for a few weeks, and I was already in an unofficial relationship with one of them. I sigh as I pull off my costume and mask and open the door to the Storage room. I lived in the school that I went to. I put my food in a cooler that held all of the food that I had stockpiled to keep me up and running for the rest of my life. Or until I eventually get a job and earn enough money to rent a place. I lay down on my makeshift bed and close up the hidden entrance. Rarely people went in here, and the few times that they did, they never found the entrance. I begin to let my mind wander back to the crimes that I had stopped in the past few weeks. They seemed organized somehow, But I could never figure out who was the one that was organizing them. I hadn't stopped any crimes tonight, only helped out that kid in getting home. When I couldn't figure out a pattern between all of the crime, I let my mind wander to Pinkie Pie and I smile. I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up early before school. I stretch and grab a change of clothes and a towel. I enter the changing room and start to take a shower. This was part of my daily routine. Wake up early, take a shower, get dressed, wait outside at the statue, (My least favourite part of the day.) Walk into the school with my friends, Go to my classes. Then hang out with my friends after school. Finally, finish it up with a patrol of the town. It was simple enough, anything else that needed to happen would happen after school. I finish up my shower and pull on my new clothes. I grab the old ones and head on over to the teacher's lounge. Amazingly, they had a washer and dryer in there. Apparently, it was for any accidents happened with the broken water fountain that was near the library. If anyone tried to use it, the water pressure would shoot up through the roof and spray the entire upper part of their body. I use a minor windblast on the door lock to pressure it open. That was a little trick that I learned I could do instead of just breaking the door. I enter and turn on the washer and put my clothes inside. I go to the front door and use shadow walk to get under the door. If I used Windblast, then the security system would go off. I go and climb up onto the statue and lay down. I close my eyes and start to take a small nap. A while later I was awoken by someone shaking me, as usual. I open my eyes and look down a Pinkie beaming at me.  
"Hey, Xavy!"  
"Hey Pinkie." I jump down.  
"How was your patrol?" She asks me quietly.  
"Boring honestly. All I did was take a kid named Ben back to his house, Got some food out of the deal though, so I can't complain."  
"But isn't it complaining when you said it was boring?" Pinkie tilted her head and smiled. I chuckled a little bit.  
"Yeah, I guess it is at that. Anyway. You up for class?" She nods. My schedule was rather easy.  
1st Period - Science  
2nd Period - Math  
Lunch  
3rd Period - Free Period  
4th Period - Gym  
Pinkie shared all of my classes with me. Which was a pleasant surprise for both of us. We went into the Science Room and our teacher began to talk about his favourite Theory. Chaos Theory. You can probably guess who it was. Discord. He still looked as abnormal here like in the show. He stuck out like a person among ducks. After about an hour and a half, the bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and Pinkie and I left for Ms. Cheerilee's math class. Math was not my favourite class, But the teacher was nice and I was rather good at it. Pinkie originally said that was because I knew the future, so I knew what she was going to ask before she even asked it. But I corrected her in saying that I only knew what happened in the movies. I was just good at it. Today was Pythagorean Theory. You know, the A squared plus B squared equals C squared stuff? Yeah, that. Honestly, I'm surprised people don't get it. It's rather straightforward. After Math, Pinkie and I joined the others at our usual lunch table. Pinkie sat down beside me and we began to eat. Some people compared our eating habits to that of a tornado. Namely, Rarity and Applejack. I know, I was surprised Applejack said that too. After I ate and the rest of the girls went to their classes, Pinkie and I would relax at my base. I had a few electronics there that Pinkie and I either shared or played co-op. About 5 minuted before the final bell, we would leave and go to Sombra's Gym class. I was a local celebrity there. I was the only one with the balls to repeatedly stand up to him. Which is why a lot of people wanted to be paired with me, But I always chose Pinkie to be my partner, and Pinkie always chose me to be her partner. No matter how the teams were split, we always got together on the same team. It had gotten to the point where we were so in sync with each other, we didn't even need to communicate in order to win. This came in handy during Dodgeball. Sombra had gotten so mad at me, He put us two against the rest of the class. Pinkie's natural hyperactiveness came in handy during her dodging, she even grabbed the ball and threw it at the opposing team sometimes, knocking them out of the game. But at all of the other times of the game, she just ran around grabbing the balls on our side and passing them to me and I threw them at the team. We won. Sombra was pissed. We left for Sombra to come up with something that would make me lose, I wish him luck.  
"Pinkie! Xayvier!" Rainbow Dash yelled as we came out of the school. She ran up to us.  
"Hey, Dash. What's going on?"  
"Well... I was kinda wondering if I could go out on patrol with you tonight." She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. I blink a few times and groan.  
"I keep telling you and Pinkie. NO!" I yell in exasperation. "It's too dangerous for you guys. You don't have powers, and even if you did get powers right now, you would be too inexperienced in using them to do anything. One day you'll be able to join me. I promise, but that day isn't today." I place my hand on her shoulder as she slumped. "Trust me. You'll go patrolling with me one day. But tonight might be dangerous."  
"That's what you say about every night."  
"Yes, Because it is. I haven't told you what I've been doing have I?"  
"No." Both of them shake their heads.  
"There's someone organizing the crime here," I whisper to them as the rest of the girls caught up with us.  
"What?" Sunset asked me.  
"That was my reaction as well, But there's no doubt about it. Somehow there's a connection between all of those crimes, But I don't know how. I don't even know who's involved in it."  
"Oh," Fluttershy asked a bit scared.  
"Don't worry Fluttershy, nobody will hurt you guys as long as I'm here. I don't even think they reached this place yet..." I suddenly get a brainstorm. "I need a map," I say.  
"For What?"  
"I think I finally figured out the connection." We run to Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie brings down a map of the town for us. I begin to mark down the locations of all the crimes that I stopped within the past 2 weeks.  
"I knew it. They form a border." I put a line connecting all of the locations. "You see? The entire northwest side of the town is bordered by these crimes. There must be a gang located there." I smile triumphantly.  
"Now we need to come up with a name for them." Pinkie Pie bounced around saying this so that only we could hear us.  
"Don't get too attached to them. As soon as I find their headquarters, They're going down."  
"Hmm... Have you noticed any sort of clothing that seemed to connect the criminals?" Rarity asked me.  
"...Now that I think about it, They always seemed to wear a red bandana around their head. And there was a scorpion on most of them, with a different amount of scorpions. The more scorpions there were on the bandanas, the harder they were to fight."  
"So the bandanas might show rank?" Fluttershy asked quietly.  
"Possibly."  
"I got it." Rarity snapped her fingers. "The Red Scorpions." The other girls nodded and said in agreement that they liked that name.  
"Alright." I look up. "I'm going out on an early patrol. You girls stick here and see if you can see any more connections about where their headquarters might be." I run out of the shop and after a while, I jumped out of the Gym window, once again dressed as Voidic. I smile and run to the northwest of town. Just as I suspected, as soon as I got there, I spotted a crime in progress. It seemed that the criminals had associated me with night, so they were getting more crimes done during the day to fill their quota or something. I jump down behind him silently. And the man that he was robbing widens his eyes. I tap the criminal on the shoulder. He turns around and I punch him in the face. He collapses. I kneel down and rip his bandana off his head and I see one scorpion on it. I had seen bandanas like this with no scorpions. Those guys must be grunts or something. I decided to make a ranking ladder for them.  
No Scorpions - Grunt  
1 Scorpion - Lietenant  
2 Scorpions - General  
3 Scorpions - Leader  
From What I recalled, I had turned in about 8 or 9 grunts. With this knockout, I would turn into 3 lieutenants. and I had done 1 general. I stand up and look at the man.  
[b]"You're safe now. Turn this man in. Also, tell the police their's a new gang that's trying to make it into town. They operate in the Northwest part of town. I've taken to calling them The Red Scorpions."[/b] The man nods and takes out his phone. I leave and continue my patrol. After a while, I began to notice the crimes getting more frequent and with larger intensity the deeper I got into the gang's territory. I began to use this to my advantage and spotted a building where the criminals were constantly coming in and out of. I decided to make this a place I would stakeout. but not today. I left and ran to Sugarcube corner. After putting my costume back up, I entered the building to see the girls still there. They seemed to be the only ones there. It was getting late. I went to them.  
"Have you figured out anything?"  
"Nothing you didn't already know. Did you find anything else out?" Asked Sunset Shimmer.  
"I pinpointed a place that seemed to be a hotspot for the criminals." I mark it on the map. I then notice something. "Hold on... This isn't anywhere close to the centre of the northwest part of town."  
"Maybe you found a spot where the criminals go to stash stuff?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
"Maybe." I nod and look at the map. "But I have a theory."  
"What is it?"  
"They follow the rules of three." I point to the map. "If I'm correct. There's a leader for every stash. There would be three generals per leader. Three lieutenants per general. And 3 grunts per lieutenant."  
"Hmm... If that's so, there must be someone commanding the leaders." Sunset says as I nod. I put down my ranking system along with one more.  
4 Scorpions - King.


	3. Chapter 3

[embed] watch?v=y9TBUmbBqEM[/embed]

The next day I was walking around the gym and I noticed Sunset was going to talk to the CMC. She grabbed one of the paintbrushes.  
"Want some help?" She asked  
"Uh, no thanks. We're good." Applebloom asked.  
"Oh. Okay." She said dejectedly as she returned the paintbrush. I then heard Pinkie Pie yell.  
"Sunset Shimmer! Xavy! Over here!" I turn and see the girls. I smile and walk over to them. I could hear whispering as Sunset came and joined us.  
"I had no idea the whole school would be here." Sunset sighs as she walks and joins us. Rarity and Pinkie Pie pull up the poster they were making.  
"Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself." Rarity said as she smiled.  
"And it smells like cake!" Pinkie Pie said happily.  
"It does?" Fluttershy asked as Pinkie Pie smushed it into her face,  
"I used frosting instead of paste!" When she pulls the poster back, Fluttershy's face has come glitter on it.  
"Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little somethin', uh..." Applejack said as she pointed to her cheek. Fluttershy wipes a bit of it off.  
"Did I get it?" She asked.  
"No." I shake my head and use my sleeve to wipe the rest of it off. "There."  
"Thanks." She nods. Just then we hear Principal Celestia over the PA system.  
"Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!" All of the students cheer. "This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal." I wince as everyone glares at Sunset. She blushes and slides down the wall.  
"Ugh! I am never gonna live that down." She said as we were in the music room.  
"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal," Fluttershy said.  
"Not helping." I sighed.  
"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon." Sunset said.  
"Who is now reformed," I say  
"And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!"  
"She wasn't in her right mind then." I justify.  
"Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos." I smile a bit as Rarity said that.  
"hear hear." I nod.  
"To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before!" Applejack said as Pinkie Pie began to clack her drumsticks.  
[embed] watch?v=RwuIcYHpaEg&t=0s&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=228[/embed]  
After this both Sunset and I applaud them as their ears and tails disappear.  
"I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears." Rarity says.  
"I just wonder [i]why[/i] it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?" Applejack says. I shake my head.  
"No, You're naturally attuned to the magic now, Everyone else isn't. The magic is a part of you now."  
"Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.  
"Your Band?" Rarity asked.  
"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist."  
"Plus she has no sense of modesty whatsoever," I say. Rainbow appears not to have heard as everyone else giggles. Suddenly there's a knock on the door as Flash Sentry walks in.  
"Twilight is coming, Flash. Don't worry." Everyone looks at me surprised.  
"How'd you know?" Sunset asks me.  
"I just realized something," I smirk.  
"What?" Everyone asks me.  
"This is the Rainbow Rocks movie." I put on a full-blown smile.  
"You mean something important is going to happen?" She asks.  
"Yep." I nod.  
"But anyway." Flash turns to Rainbow. "I heard you outside. You guys sounded really tight."  
"That could be translated into both an insult and a compliment." I point out. Flash thinks about this and shrugs.  
"I meant it in a good way." I nod.  
"Yeah. We're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase."  
"Like I said. no sense of modesty." I smile. The girls shake their head in exasperation.  
"Anyway. See ya. Xayvier. Could you tell me when Twilight is coming?"  
"That would be giving spoilers." I warn him. "you'll see her when you see her." I smile. Flash blushed and walks out.  
"Well. Someone is quite the smitten kitten." Rarity giggles. She then appears to remember something and turns to Sunset. "Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item."\  
"It's okay. Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really[i]liked-him[/i]liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?"  
"Very. But you're changed now." Everyone nods in agreement.  
"Thanks, Xayvier. But I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way." Suddenly Luna's voice comes over the P.A system.  
"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."  
"Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me."  
"I'll come with you. I want to witness the movie's events myself." I put on my headphones and turn on some music.  
[embed] watch?v=2Jco30RGuHo&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=53[/embed]  
When we get to the front foyer, Sunset and I see three girls there.  
"Hi. Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?" Sunset asks  
"We are."  
"Hi, Adagio," I say. She turns to me.  
"Do we know each other?"  
"Nope. Well, you don't know me, But I know you." I smirk. "And trust me. It won't work." Adagio glares at me before Sunset coughs.  
"Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it."  
"Oh, yes, we really sense there's something... magical about this place," Adagio says as she looks around. We then start to show them around.  
"That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it." Adagio gasps a little.  
"A musical showcase?" She looks at her two friends.  
"I'm sure since your new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested.  
"We have been known to sing from time to time," Aria says  
"More like all the time," I say before Sonata has the chance to say anything. Sonata looks at me in surprise while the other two girls glared at me. I merely smirk at them.  
"A musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students," Adagio says. Just then Sunset notices the pendants around their necks.  
"Those are pretty. Where did you—" Adagio slaps her hand away.  
"Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them."  
-Later-  
"So how was the tour?" Applejack asked as we joined them for lunch.  
"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them."  
"Yeah. That's because they're the reason this movie is happening." I say.  
"What really?" They all ask.  
"Yep. Be prepared, Those three are going to walk through those doors." I point to the cafeteria doors. "And sing." As if on cue, The three girls walk in.  
[embed] watch?v=nZiBINQK_kY[/embed]  
Once finished everyone began to argue.  
"Oh. I see what you mean by off." Pinkie Pie said.  
-soon-  
"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there?"  
"That instead of in possession of dark magic, they are actually dark creatures that were banished from Equestria?" I suggest. The girls look at me.  
"Is that what's happened?" Sunset asked me.  
"Yep." I nod.  
"Don't worry, Y'all. We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. The last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic." she turns to Sunset. "No offence."  
"None taken." Said sunset with a sigh.  
Once we were in Principal Celestia's room, we told her our suspicions.  
"Dark creatures? I find that very hard to believe. Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful.  
"Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news," Luna said.  
"I could see why you might think that, but—" Sunset was interrupted by Rainbow.  
"That's [i]not[/i] what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!"  
"Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?" Celestia asked them.  
"Yes." She answered.  
"Would you like a shovel to dig that hole your digging for yourself?" I asked rainbow.  
"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight," Luna said.  
"The "Dazzlings"?" Applejack asked.  
"It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I."  
"They did?" Applejack asked again.  
"Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvellous idea." Celestia said as both of their eyes flash green briefly.  
-Later-  
"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too," Fluttershy said as we surrounded the statue. I had already gone and grabbed the journal for Sunset without them noticing.  
"they've gotten to everybody," Rainbow said as she dribbled a soccer ball.  
"Not everybody." Pinkie Pie said in a singsong voice.  
"Pinkie Pie's right. We were there when the Dazzlings were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow."  
"Yeah, Because of our magic," I said as I was laying on top of the statue.  
"So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt! Uh, no offense."  
"None taken. Again." Sunset sighs.  
"But that was when Twilight was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt."  
"Crank the music to max volume and blow out their eardrums. that's a good strategy." I joke.  
"If only we could get a message to Twilight. Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends."  
"Got it." I pull the journal out of my jacket and hand it to Sunset.  
"Where did you get this?" She asked as she stared at it in amazement.  
"Your locker. I'm still surprised that you kept your locker combination 32 19 36."  
"You broke into my locker?"  
"Didn't I just say that?" I tilt my head. "Anyway. Get writing." I use far reach to pull a pen out of Rainbow's pocket.  
"What's that going to do?" Applejack asked me and sunset.  
"It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library. I get a message to [i]her[/i], then [i]she[/i] can get a message to Princess Twilight." She then sighs. "Been a long time since I've written [i]these[/i] words. "Dear Princess Celestia..." She writes the letter. We then stay at the portal waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 4

As we waited on the statue, Rainbow sighed. "I'm starting to think she's not coming."  
"Hush your lips," I say. Just then Twilight and Lightningman are shot out of the portal.  
"Ow." I heard him say. I jump down and help him up.  
"Hey, Damyon."  
"Hey, Xayvier. I didn't expect Rainbow rocks to happen so soon."  
"Me neither." But what can you do?" I shrug. All of the girls were reuniting.  
"What's been going on here?" Lightningman asked me.  
"there's a new gang in town. The Red Scorpions." I fill the details in on them.  
"Alright. You stay with them. I'll go deal with those guys.  
"When you need a break, you know where to find us." I nod as lightningman walks to the girls.  
"Hey girls."  
"Lightningman!" Everyone except Twilight, Spike and I yell as they hug him.  
"Whoa. didn't expect this." He smiled a little bit. "But could you let go. I just came to tell you that I'm not staying.  
"What?" Twilight asked me. "Where are you going?"  
"Xayvier filled me in on a new gang in town. The Red Scorpions apparently. I'm going to take care of them."  
"Oh. alright." She nods and Lightningman leaves for the northwest part of town. Meanwhile, the girls and I left for Sugarcube corner.  
"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do!" Rarity said.  
"For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you." Applejack said.  
"Flash Sentry was asking about me?!" twilight asked excitedly. She then clears her throat. "How nice."  
"Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" Rarity asked.  
"She's got an official title now," Spike said as he imitated a trumpet with his dog bone. "The Princess of Friendship."  
"Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really [i]were[/i] Princess Celestia's prized pupil." Sunset smiled a bit.  
"She's even got her own castle!" Spike said.  
"A castle?! You have your own castle?! Eh..." Rarity looked sheepishly at us. "Ooh, uh, lovely." She sits back down.  
"What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?"  
"Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the [i]only[/i] strange thing that's happened since you left." She showed a video on her phone of her ponying up. "Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play. Xayvier says it's because we have magic in us now."  
"Yeah. He's pretty spot on." Twilight nodded. "Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offence."  
"None taken. I'm used to it." Sunset sighs.  
"They'll never even know what hit 'em!" Rainbow said does a few karate moves.  
"We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back." Applejack said.  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about. But it won't be the sirens." Fluttershy said.  
"The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?"  
"There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings." Pinkie Pie said.  
"You plan to just blast them with your magic isn't going to work. I'm going to save you the embarrassment right now." I say. the girls look at me.  
"Really?" Twilight asked.  
"Yeah, You have to beat them in the Battle of the Bands." I look at her.  
"Hmm... That might work. It's when you play music is when you transform right?"  
"Yup." Applejack says.  
"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!"  
"you mean like a song?"  
"Uh-huh. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it."  
"The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time." Rarity gasped  
"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat." Applejack said.  
"And I believe [i]you[/i], Twilight, just became the Rainbooms' newest member." Rarity said.  
"So what do you wanna play? Triangle? Sousaphone? Theremin? Soooo magical." She sighed as she pulled out the instruments as she said them. I was silent.  
"I've been around you for weeks and seen hundreds of things I could accept. BUT WHERE THE (beep.) DID YOU GET THOSE INSTRUMENTS? OUT OF YOUR (beep.)?" Everyone looked at me shocked and Pinkie stifled a chuckle as she looked at my exasperation.  
"Anyway. I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing." Twilight said  
"Like, as in, [i]lead[/i] singer? Cuz that's usually [i]my[/i] gig. This being my band and all."  
"Plus she has a bigger ego than the entire school combined." I elbow Rainbow in the ribs. Everyone chuckles as Rainbow glares at me. I merely smile.  
"And besides. It's [i]our[/i] band! And, of course, as lead singer. She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off." Applejack said.  
"Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills." Rainbow said as she mimed playing the guitar.  
"It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition." I let out a laugh at this.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone looks at me. "Girls. To deal with the dazzlings. You need to get all the way to the Finals." Everyone's jaw drops.  
"WHAT?"  
"But we just have to perform the counter-spell to break everyone out of the trance." I deadpan at her.  
"Yes, And you never figure out the counter-spell." Twilight blanches.  
"W-What?"  
"You never finish it. You end up using a completely different song than what you made."  
"Oh... Ok. If that's the case, we might as well get our sleep tonight and get to practice." She turns to Spike and says. "Come on."  
"Where are you going?" Applejack asked.  
"Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library."  
"Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!" Pinkie Pie said. "Xavy! you're invited too!" I choke on air.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Yeah!" She goes and hugs me. "You're my BF now! Of course, you can come and sleep in our house!" I begin to choke from the tight vice grip of Pinkie.  
"Pinkie... Need... AIR!" She lets go and I gasp. I cough a few times. "Geez, it feels like my windpipe warped." I stretch. "But thanks, Pinkie!" I smile at her. "I'll meet you there. I need to grab a few things." I run into the school and begin to pack up a few bottles of mana and health potion. I grab my costume and mask. I then grab a spare change of clothes. I run out and follow the girls as we walk to Pinkie's house.  
-LAter-  
We were all sitting in Pinkie's room. I had my headphones listening to music.  
[embed] watch?v=6khNNwWsFs4&index=70&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]  
Rarity was talking to Twilight. It had been just after Rainbow Dash slammed the video game console. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring. My hand immediately glow and I instantly appear in front of the door and open it to see the Pizza. Pinkie slides up beside me and pays for it. I pick up the boxes and bring them to the counter. Pinkie looked around and spotted Twilight wasn't there. She went up with some pizza and I heard her talking to Twilight. Twilight came downstairs smiling. The rest of the party was a bunch of laughing and games. I beat Rainbow Dash at the games on the console. She tried cheating again, but I had conjured a shield around the console, which bounced her hand off of it. Soon enough. I fell asleep.  
-The Next Morning-  
I woke up to being shaken.  
"huh?" I mutter sleepily. I saw a pink blob through my sleepy eyes. "Aright, aright. I'ma gedding up." I tried to get up and promptly collapsed snoring again. The girls around me sighed and picked me up and began to carry me to the barn. I was completely passed out.  
"Geez. how heavy of a sleeper is he?" Rainbow Dash grunted as they brought me to the barn so they could practice.  
"Probably very. His brother can fall asleep on command." Twilight said as they set me down in a wooden chair.  
"Really?" Pinkie Pie looked at her.  
"Yeah. It can come in handy for him." She nods. "Although inconvenient for others. I tried to lecture him once and he fell asleep. Didn't remember a thing about it when he woke up."  
"Sounds like Xayvier's brother." Applejack laughs. Soon enough they began to practice. I began to stir. Around the 6th time they played it, I opened my eyes.  
"Eh, that sounded... [i]way[/i] better than the last... five times you've played it. Heh heh." Spike said.  
"No, it didn't." I groan as I sit up. "That is not how I want to be woken up." I take my face mask off and my hood off and rub my face. "How long was I out?"  
"It's noon." Applejack deadpanned.  
"Yeah. Even I don't take naps that long." Rainbow Dash said.  
"Hey. I was comfortable. i've been sleeping in a storage room the past few weeks remember?" I say to them. they rub the back of their necks and chuckle.  
"But anyway. perhaps we could take a short break, try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together? I'm particularly fond of this one. Eh, of course, we could always go with something a bit more modern." She pulled out some costumes."  
"We're tryin' to save our school here. Enough with the costumes!" Applejack said  
"Oh, you can [i]never[/i] have enough costumes!"  
"She just wants to make things fun! Isn't that what being in a band supposed to be?" Pinkie Pie said as she played a rimshot.  
"Calm down Pinkie." I go hug her gently. She smiled and hugged me back.  
"You don't have [i]time[/i] for any of this! You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!"  
"Oh, no!" Everyone gasps and runs around.  
"What! But I'm not ready. What if we play the first round and we don't make it past the audition?" Twilight asked as everyone screeched. I pat her on the shoulder.  
"You'll do fine. I'm sure of it." I smile.  
"Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!" Rainbow said


	5. Chapter 5

Once we were at the school, Principal Celestia began to talk to all of us from the stage.  
"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!"  
"Greater than defeating a demon?" I turn to Sunset. "No offence, I just wanted to give an example."  
"None taken." She said  
"Alright. The second greatest thing we've done at this school." Celestia rolled her eyes as I smile.  
"That's better."  
"Anyway. We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!" Everyone cheers for the Dazzlings.  
"But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?" Vice-Principal Luna said as she took the microphone. Students immediately began to argue. I groan a bit as this happens.  
"If you girls excuse me. I don't want to listen to Snips and Snail's poor attempt at beatboxing." I shake my head and leave. After about 10 or 15 minutes. I came inside to see Snips and Snail's walking off the stage. I blink towards the Rainbooms.  
"Before you girls onstage, I need to take care of some things. Pinkie? I need a rock." She gives me a rock and I aim it at the spotlights that Snips and Snails use to interfere with this. I throw and crashed through it.  
"Why'd you do that?" Twilight asked.  
"Trust me. Better if you don't know." I charge up a windblast and blow all of the confetti that was on the drums and stage away.  
"Aww. But I liked those."  
"And they would have gotten stuck in the guitar and bass strings." I hand a cup of water to Twilight and she drinks it. Her voice becomes clearer.  
"Thanks, Xayvier."  
"No problem." I then turned to Rarity. "I would advise taking off the metal. Somebody tries to use a magnet on them and you won't be able to use your keyboard." Rarity frowns but takes off the metal on her jacket. "There we go, your all good. Do your best Rainbooms." They go and get prepared.  
[embed] watch?v=fdVdpRzUzR0&index=211&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]  
Once they finish singing, everyone claps for them and they bow and leave the stage.  
"Wow. Thanks, Xayvier. Without your advice on the metal, the magnet would have ruined my outfit."  
"No problem." I look out and see the Dazzlings frowning. I smile. "And the Dazzlings are pissed that you weren't sabotaged." I hold up my hand for a high five from Pinkie and she complies. Then Derpy and two others go onto the stage and Derpy begins to play the musical saw while another plays the cowbell.  
"Why?" I say as I facepalm.  
-Soon-  
We were walking through the hallway when suddenly Twilight bumped into Flash Sentry.  
"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." Twilight nervously chuckled. I lean in and whisper in her ear.  
"He's under their spell. He's going to act horrible, but it's not his fault."  
"Uh, you guys hear something?" Flash Sentry asked his bandmates. Both of them shook their heads.  
"I said we should really..."  
"There it is again. So annoying." Flash said.  
"Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends." Twilight crossed her arms.  
"Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I [i]want[/i] this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend."  
"That's not..."  
"Come on Twilight." Applejack said as she pulled her away.  
"You really think you're gonna help them?! Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!" Twilight sighed.  
"Hey. He isn't responsible for his actions. Don't worry." I pat her back gently.  
"Thanks, Xayvier. If you hadn't reminded me, then I might have broken down there." She smiled at me.  
"No problem." I look to see the Dazzlings frowning even more. "If you'll excuse me, I need to back up Sunset."  
"Ok." She nods and I blink to beside Sunset.  
"Better head back. We're supposed to go on after Trixie." I heard Adagio say.  
"You're never gonna get away with this," Sunset said  
"Why? Because you didn't?" Adagio smiled cruelly at her.  
"Exactly." I step out. "She's was Princess Celestia's student before Twilight. If she can't do it. What makes you think you can?" The Dazzlings frown at me.  
"Stay out of this kid," Aria told me.  
"Kid?" I smirk. "I don't think you should be calling me that. Especially since your kids also in those bodies. Now, why don't you run along like the cowards who hide behind their singing that you are." The Dazzlings snarl at me.  
"This isn't over," Adagio said to me.  
"I know it isn't." I put my hand on Sunset and activate Shadow walk. Bringing her with us back to the Rainbooms.  
"Whoa." She said as we reappeared out of the shadows. "How can you deal with that on a constant basis." She steps warily as if she's about to fall  
"Constant practice. Careful." I help her back up. "I'll be back soon. I want to see how my words affect the dazzlings singing." I do a two-fingered salute before disappearing.  
[embed] watch?v=6aLA9soAQVU[/embed]  
-Later-  
"This is it, girls. Last round and you're in the Finals." Sunset smiled.  
"Hey, Sunset. Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure what's up?"  
"The Dazzlings already know. They know about their magic. Don't interfere with their song. No matter what?"  
"What! They know? But... But..."  
"And they want to compete against you in the finals." This paused Sunset.  
"What?"  
"Yeah. Even if you interfered partway through the song, They would have used their singing to convince the judges to make you into the finals."  
"Oh." She breathes a sigh of relief. "So either way, we get to the Finals?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok. I won't interfere. But, are you sure?"  
"i'm positive. Rainbow dash does show her power. But you'll still get past the round." I pat her on the back. Just then Trixie walks off the stage.  
"Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, "Rain-goons". You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us."  
"My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?" Rainbow Dash bragged  
"Her extra large ego?" I frown at her.  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I mean [i]her[/i]!" She points at Twilight "If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it."  
"Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!" Rainbow bragged. I promptly hit her in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"  
"You needed a slap of common sense. You can't compete with only one person, You would be destroyed, no matter how 'Awesome' you are."  
"Well... Yeah, I guess." Rainbow sighed. Trixie frowned and threw a ball onto the ground and bunch of smoke made her disappear. When the smoke cleared, She was gone. Pinkie gasped  
"She disappeared!" Pinkie said and then she looked around. "Oh wait, there she is." Pinkie pointed her out.  
"Next up, the Rainbooms." Principal Celestia said  
"Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" Spike said  
[embed] watch?v=fM0p7ETnBg4[/embed]  
Everyone was applauding and the judges were talking to each other.  
"We did awesome!" Rainbow Dash said she hugged her friends.  
"Yeah!" They cried as they hugged each other.  
"I knew you would." I smile.  
"The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals... The Rainbooms!" Principal Celestia said. The main cast cheered as Trixie's jaw dropped.  
"WHAT!" She cried. She turned to the Rainbooms. "This isn't over." She stalked away. The girls walked up to Principal Celestia.  
"Congratulations, girls. You deserve it." She smiled at them  
"Thank you." They said. We then all left as we began to go to the large stage.


	6. Chapter 6

As we stood at the stage, Rainbow Dash was testing the microphone. Just then the microphone gave some feedback and Sunset turned it back down.  
"Sorry!" She called.  
"It's amazing. Even though we showed our powers, The dazzlings still let us into the Finals. Doesn't anyone think that's weird?" Fluttershy asked as I had told them all what would have happened.  
"Very strange." We heard a voice from behind us.  
"What are you doing here, Trixie? Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats." Rainbow Dash pointed to the seats  
"The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is I who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not be denied!" She snaps her fingers and somebody pulls a lever causing us all to crash into the floor beneath the stage. I was knocked out.  
-That Night-  
I groan as I wake up. Pinkie notices and hugs me.  
"XAVY! You're awake!" There was some grunting as rainbow tried to break down the door.  
"Give up Rainbow Dash. You've been trying that for hours."  
"I got this." I get up and stumble. "Whoa." I take my hood off and feel my head. My hand comes away bloody. "Damn it. Pinkie, You have some of that health potion. She nods and hands it to me. I take a long drought from it. I can feel my head repairing itself.  
Rarity sighs. "I had the perfect costumes for us to wear as well."  
"You mean costumes like what would have ruined our chances in the audition?" Applejack asked.  
"I took experience from that encounter and fixed our costumes so that wouldn't happen." She said to her.  
"So. You girls aren't going to argue?" I said.  
"No. Why would we?" Fluttershy asked. I breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Because if I wasn't here, you would have been letting the little things get to you. But I fixed them all before they happened." I smile at them all. "So the dazzlings aren't feeding off you. You never argued, so they have to feed off the normal students."  
"How would they feed off us? Our magic is Friendship. And your Magic is Void." Applejack said.  
"Because our magic can be turned into something else." I smile. "Sunset would have been the one to make you all come to your senses."  
"I can't believe all of that would have happened under my nose," Twilight said. "I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers."  
"I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you [i]can[/i] count on your friends to help you find them." Sunset said as she smiled at her.  
"I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here!" Twilight said.  
"I got this." I clench my fist and charge up a powerful windblast. "SPIKE! WATCH OUT!" I call through the door. I unleash it and the door explodes outward. Spike looks inside.  
"Everyone ok?" He asks.  
"Yeah, we're fine."  
"Sorry, it took me so long to get here. I had to find someone to help us." She said as Vinyl popped out.  
"Why isn't she under their spell?" Twilight asked.  
"Never takes off her headphones," Spike answered simply as vinyl raised a thumb.  
"Come on, Y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!" Applejack said  
"And there's only one way to do it!" Twilight said.  
"Yeah. And I know just the song to do it." Rainbow Dash walks to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy wrote a really great one." Fluttershy squees.  
"We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?" Applejack asked.  
"I thought you'd never ask!" Rarity said as she brought out outfits for them all. We all went to the hill with their instrument.  
[embed] watch?v=15sERhdgh_w[/embed]  
(End this when Twilight and the others fly back.  
"Sunset Shimmer. We need your help!" Twilight asked.  
"I..I can't!" She cried.  
"What?" I ask silently as Lightningman appears beside me with a crack.  
"What's going on?"  
"We need to hold off the Dazzlings," I told him. "Girls. Help Sunset. We'll deal with the Dazzlings." I grab the microphone. I turn to the stage and everyone was looking at Lightningman and I. I growl and Vinyl tosses a second mic to Lightningman. I take off my jacket showing my scarred eye and fried hair. Quite a few people gasp at my appearance.  
"Alan Walker. Alone." I say to Vinyl and she nods.  
[embed] watch?v=1-xGerv5FOk&index=184&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&t=0s[/embed]  
(Imagine the voices are two male voices.)  
As we sang, my hand began to glow and electricity and aura surround lightningman. My hand shot black mist and surrounded all of us, while Lightningman shot out lightning to make the mist brighter and the aura made it more powerful. The dazzlings weren't happy. The Sirens began to sing to try and break our shield. But we were holding strong. Once the song finished, the shield began to flicker.  
"Crap. girls! You finished yet?"  
"No! try a few more songs to protect us." They said as they comforted Sunset.  
"Ok! Vinyl! Put on 'Thanks for the Memories.'" She nodded and put it on

[embed] watch?v=11ZylR0iNi8&index=201&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]

Our shield began to get stronger with each song we sang.

[embed] watch?v=_PBlykN4KIY&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=171[/embed]  
[embed] watch?v=Sf9NSd_2avA&index=199&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]

Once I finished that song, I winked at Pinkie Pie and she blushed. "One more song guys!"  
"Ok!" I call back.

[embed] watch?v=5JqY-6q-RNA&index=196&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7[/embed]

Once that song was finished, Sunset looked up determined. I smile and hand her the mic. Lightningman hands Twilight his mic. (Turn the first song back on at this point.)  
When all the girls floated up, lightningman and I looked at each other and smiled. I aimed my void magic at the girl's stream of magic while Lightningman added his Lightningman. The two new powers twisted around it like a snake would climb up a pole. but somehow, both me and Lightningman began to float with them as well. What was even stranger was that I ponied up as well. I got black ears and a Navy Blue tail. While Lightningman got Blue ears and an Electric Yellow tail. We both smiled as we faced the girls. Then the alicorn came out. But its body was surrounded by void magic and its horn was crackling with electricity. It shot it's magic at the sirens and lightning, void magic, and Friendship magic hit them all at the same time.  
As we floated back down, the dazzlings began to try singing again. But it sounded horrible.  
"Without their magic, their just a bunch of harmless girls." I smile as I blink over to the pendants and pick up the fragments.  
"Rainbooms rule! That was amazing!" Flash said as she hugged Twilight.  
"Did I tell you or what?" I said as I rejoined the Rainbooms  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
"You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie cried as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. But there was an "Oof." When the smoke cleared, Lightningman was holding Trixie up by the neck of her cape.  
"LET ME GO!" She cried.  
"Xayvier?" Lightningman asked  
"You don't need to ask." I stood on the other side of Trixie and grabbed her legs. We began to swing her.  
"1...2...3!" I cried as we threw her off the stage.  
"Trixie's okay!" She said as she got up.  
"You know, Twilight and Lightningman are going back to Equestria soon. The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on backup vocals." Rainbow turned to Sunset and I. Sunset smiled and grabbed a guitar and began playing expertly. I chuckled at the astonished faces of everyone.  
"I also play guitar." Sunset smiled. Rainbow came to her senses  
"We'll see." I decide to not tell them that I occasionally play the drums when I can.  
-The next morning.-  
"Sure wish you could stay longer." Applejack said to Twilight.  
"Yeah," I said to Lightningman. "By the way. What happened to the Red Scorpions?"  
"Oh, those guys? I left their leader for you to take care of them." He conjures a map of Medicine Hat and points out where their headquarters are. "They're currently trying to boost their security. So be careful. I would suggest taking the route here." He points to an alley to the left of the building. "That's where they think they are the most secure, so they won't have as many guards there."  
"Alright." I nod. We do our handshake again.  
"Besides. We can go through the portal at any time now. So this isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye until next time." Twilight smiled at us all. She then turned to Spike and Lightningman. "Ready?"  
"Ready." With that. They entered the portal.

[embed] watch?v=oEm4kUJW_fs&t=28s[/embed]


End file.
